Fate of a fae
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: Lauren decides to be fae again. Will it work? Will Bo be okay with Lauren's decision? Rated T for first few chapters but Rated M for some future chapters.


My first actual Doccubus story hope this doesn't suck, be patient with me. If you want check out my lost girl and rizzoli&isles crossover. If any of you are interested please check out my other stories. Working on 5 other stories plus this one so If I don't update every week or two now you know. Thank you again for reading this and giving this a try.

* * *

 **Clubhouse: Monday 7 am Bo's room**

Lauren admires Bo sleeping next to her. She loves the way that Bo's naked skin felt on hers, the way Bo's hair felt in her skin. Lauren just stares at the beauty before her, just laying there sleeping all peacefully. Lauren moves Bo's limbs gently so that she can get up to make coffee for her and Bo. She gets out of bed puts the robe on before going downstairs.

She walks downstairs to see Kenzi sleeping on the couch, Lauren shakes her head and smiles at the sleeping Kenzi with half her body on the couch and the other half off. Lauren decides to make breakfast for her and Bo since Kenzi was going out to breakfast with Hale in about 2 hours. In the middle of Lauren cooking bacon, omelets with cheese and spinach inside, and two cups of coffee and a cup of orange juice cuz Bo likes drinking Orange juice with breakfast after her coffee.

Kenzi wakes up because of the smell of food. Wakes up rubbing her eyes she looks at the empty wine bottle sitting on the table. She takes the empty bottle and the wine glass taking them to the kitchen looking at Lauren rolling her eyes at the celing.

"Hi LoLo so BoBo got you to stay again last night?" Kenzi asks as she sees's Lauren finishing up their breakfast.

Lauren looks at Kenzi weirdly "Um Kenzi you're forgetting that I live here as well." Lauren looks at her girlfriends bestfriend.

Kenzi looks at her. "Oh yeah that's right you do. It has to be the wine from last night. What are you making?" Kenzi looks at the food almost forgotting that she has to meet Hale soon.

"Just breakfast for Bo. Our two year anniversary is today and I wanna make it the best for her." Kenzi can tell that Lauren was seriously trying to make things work between her and Bo.

Kenzi looks up and touches Lauren's hand. "Listen Lauren, she's crazy for you as you know." Kenzi leans into the doctors ear for the next few words. "Have you though about proposing to her?" Kenzi whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Yeah of course Kenz I have thought about it. Not sure when but I got the..." Laurn looks around before looking at Kenzi to make sure Bo didn't get out of bed yet. "Ring." Lauren starts putting the food on their plates.

Kenzi looks at the clock seeing that it got later, and that she needed to get ready. "Well LoLo I gotta get ready to meet Hale for breakfast. Have fun with BoBo, see ya later." Kenzi left to get ready and leave the clubhouse.

Lauren finishes putting the food on the plates, filling the coffee's and a glass of orange juice. She puts the dishes in the sink real fast and puts soap on the pans and let them soak. She grabs the food that was on the tray, walks back to their room where she hopes that Bo is still asleep, so that she can wake her up the proper way. Like she wished it would be Bo sleeping got herself wrapped in the sheets, Lauren puts the tray down gently, goes shuts the bedroom door lightly. Lauren walks back towards Bo dropping her robe letting it hit the floor, gently pulling the sheets that were tangled with Bo so that she could slip right back fitting perfect with the love of her life. Bo laying on her back which made it easy for Lauren to get on top of her and do her magic.

Lauren gets on top of Bo and started kissing her neck softly, Bo knowing the firmilar lips upon her neck gripped the sheets, as Lauren kisses up and down Bo's neck gropping her breast "Oh Lauren!" Bo moaned with her sleepy dreaming unconcius voice of a sleeping succubus.

Lauren continues with her teasing "Morning babe happy anniversary" Lauren kisses Bo's lips passionately hoping it would wake her up.

Bo wakes up seeing Lauren on top of her "mmm morning babe, I love waking up like this." Extends her arms to hold Lauren. "Happy anniversary babe." Bo kisses Lauren softly.

Lauren smiles "I made breakfast for us, Kenzi had a breakfast date with Hale I think she left." Lauren smiles looking at Bo running her fingers in Bo's hair.

Bo looks up and smirks rubbing Lauren's breast causing her to moan. "She better not have seen my sexy doctor naked." Lauren shakes her head laughing.

"No Bo she didn't I had my robe on." Lauren finsihes her sentence by kissing her neck softly down to Bo's breast.

"Lauren babe." Bo looks at her lover above her staring at her breast

Lauren blushes looking into Bo's eyes. "Yes babe?"

Bo blushes back. "Make love to me Lauren." Bo kisses Lauren with passion, letting Lauren be on top of her which is odd cuz Bo loves to be the one always taking control.

Lauren moves down Bo's naked body thanks to last night a naked Bo already in bed Bo watches Lauren make her way down her body so softly kissed and sucked every part of Bo's body. Lauren looks up at her love and makes love to her as she asks and Lauren made love to her lovingly.

After a few hours of making passionate love, the couple decided to get a shower and then relax for awhile. An hour into cuddling and relaxing Bo's phone rings it's from the Dal, only meant one thing work related. Bo answers as Lauren kisses her cheek "Okay Trick I'll be right there, see you soon." Bo said in the phone playing with some of Lauren's blonde hair

* * *

 **The Dal: Monday 9:30 AM**

Bo arrives at the Dal to talk to Trick about what was going on. Bo arrives to the bar, to see only Tric at the bar wiping the glasses looking into the book. Bo looks at him as she gets closer. "You called." Bo got Trick's attention.

He looks up at Bo "Oh hi Bo. How was your night?" Trick continues wiping his glasses for the bar.

"My night was good thanks for asking... Was that all you dragged me out of bed with Lauren still in it just to ask how my night was?" Bo looks at him ana Trick shakes his head chuckling.

"No Bo that's was not why I pulled you here for. I pulled you here because I think something else is coming after you and Lauren." Trick looks at Bo seriously

"You sure? Nothing came after us for two years and now it starts all over again. What's coming after us now Trick?" Bo looks at the book

"Greek God book Trick?" Trick nods

"I had this very strange dream last night." Bo sits on one of the stools knowing that this was probably gonna be a long story.

"Let me guess you saw a Greek mythology creature come after Lauren and I for no reason?" Bo runs her fingers on the book pages.

Trick looks at Bo seriously "Yeah that was a part of it. Not all of it though but most. The beast that came after you and Lauren looked like a Siren. We don't near water and none of us are sailors. I have no idea if it was just a very bad dream or if it's real." Trick's looks up at Bo to make sure she's listening.

"Alright thanks Trick I'll be on the look out for a Siren." Bo looks at Trick "Sirens aren't real they're greek mythology." Bo thinks to herself

Trick looks up at Bo "I'm serious Bo, keep a look out and be safe please." Trick grabs Bo's arm

"I will" Bo looks at Trick seriously

"I just want my grand daughter to be safe." Trick says seriously to Bo holding her hand

* * *

 **Monday 1:45pm Lauren's lab**

Lauren looks in the microscope of different samples of fea DNA. She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her lab coat. She knows it's Bo texting her asking her if she either ate anything or wanted to go out to lunch. Lauren takes her phone out of her lab coat pocket smiling seeing it was Bo.

 **B: Hey babe wanted to know if you're doing anything for lunch.**

Lauren looks at the fea DNA under the microscope before responding to her girlfriend

 **L: I have no plans babe wanna go out somewhere?**

Lauren sends it out and about a minute later Bo texted her back

 **B: Great baby. See you in a few.**

Lauren knew what that meant, Bo would be down here in a few minutes, she couldn't tell Bo about the fea DNA testing she's doing, she mad to put those samples away before Bo walked in the lab. Lauren puts everything away right on time, Lauren was turning her microscope off when Bo was walking in.

Lauren wasn't paying attention that Bo was standing there admiring her girlfriend watching her in her lab coat. Bo watch s Lauren with her back to Bo taking her lab coat off grabbing her phone out of her pocket. Bo sneaked up behind the doctor puts her hands over her eyes.

Lauren feels the hands and feels them with her own. "Bo..." Lauren said as she knew who the hands belonged to.

Bo smiled "Yes love it's me." Bo let her hands off of covering Lauren's eyes

Lauren turns around wraps her arms around Bo's neck kissing her lips softly. So where do you wanna go out to lunch at?" Lauren looks at her girlfriend

"Carsima the italian place." Bo said holding her girlfriend softly

"Sure Bo anywhere you like." Lauren and Bo heads out of the lab to go to lunch

* * *

 **Monday night 9:45pm Clubhouse Bo's room**

Bo and Lauren lay in bed together cuddled up with one another. Lauren looks up at Bo. "Honey I need to tell you something." Bo holds onto Lauren lightly.

"Yes babe." Bo said looking at Lauren, she sighs before speaking.

"I wanna be fae again... I wanna have a chance to live with you forever, no going back."

Bo looks down at her girlfriend. "I don't know if that's a good idea. It's to dangerous remember the last time you were a fae. I'm just afraid that you're not meant to be a fae, I'm sorry baby." Bo looks at her girlfriend

"Bo... I wanna live forever like you, I don't wanna die and leave you by yourself. I love you Bo, I just don't wanna leave you in anyway. I just wanna be fea one more time and if it doesn't work then I'll just never try again and live the rest of my life as a human." Bo hugs her girlfriend

"Okay babe just this once and if it doesn't work I'll still love you for you." Bo holds onto her girlfriend

Lauren looks up "I'll always love you too Bo. No matter what happens I'll always be yours." Lauren says looking right at Bo, Lauren kisses Bo lightly so that her love knew that she was serious about what she said.

"We will try it one more time baby. I'll be here for you no matter what love you can count on it." Bo kisses Lauren's cheek softly as Lauren yawns after a very busy day trying to compare different fea DNA's. Bo looks at her girlfriend "Tired hon?" Lauren nods

"Love you Bo, good night hon happy anniversary." Lauren says as she relaxes into Bo's embrace, Bo kisses her softly on the lips.

"Love you too happy anniversary too love." Bo said watching Lauren starting to drift off to sleep. After five minutes Bo watching her Lauren is out cold. Bo stays up for awhile thinking about them.

 _"She belongs to no one. She makes her decisions, I can't make them for her. I can't be that idot that tells her no it won't work and she will just die as a human. I want her to have the longest and best life as possible. I knew before Nadia came into our lives but most importantly her life again that I wanted her forever. Yes I fucked up by sleeping with Dyson when I knew Lauren was the one but fuck we both screwed up. I'm done with going to other people just using them to feed off of and get their chi. I'm done with Dyson for a fact I know I really hurt Lauren with the situation with Dyson. The future I want is Lauren romantically , and not Dyson. I love Lauren with my whole heart, Dyson I loved before I met Lauren but I don't love him anymore because of all the pain I put them through. I choose Lauren... not Dyson or wolf man whatever Kenzi calls Dyson. I wanna be with Lauren Lewis forever, I wanna marry her. I don't give a shit if the fea world has against me marrying my human. I love her with everything I am, I would do anything to protect her from the dark fea or evil demons that are after me and would be after her because of me."_ Bo thinks to herself before bed holding the love of her life. She goes to sleep spooning Lauren snuggled into each other


End file.
